


One Step at a Time

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But he can't deny that he wants to be dicked down by him bad, Dean and Seth can't deny the attraction they feel towards each other, Dean is still wary of Seth, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Hooking up, Implied Smut, M/M, Seth is also very presistent, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: No matter how much Dean and Seth try to take it slow, the intense attraction they feel towards each other is too strong to be denied.





	One Step at a Time

The heat in those chocolate orbs was making Dean shiver. He could tell from the way Seth held him and looked at him that he wanted him bad. Problem was, Dean wanted him just as bad. It had been such a long time since Dean had been fucked properly and thoroughly. And from experience he knew Seth was perfectly capable of doing just that. The only problem was he had promised himself that he wouldn’t let things get messy with Seth again.

Now as they stood so close to each other, he was having a really hard time not giving into his deepest urges. He knew Seth would rock his world and make him loose his mind. Tonight, Dean was feeling the need to experience the high only Seth could give him.

Dean gasped as he felt Seth’s hands reaching down to grab a hold of his ass and bring Dean closer against his body. Dean looked into Seth’s warm inviting lustful eyes and almost moaned in need.

“Come on Dean...You know you want me. We don’t have to complicate things. Just let me take care of you tonight. You know I’ll do you good Baby.” Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s ear. He knew he was close to winning this game.

“Seth..You promised we would take it slow..”

“But do you wanna take it slow Baby? I can see it in your eyes how much you want me to just grab you and have my way with you. Just like old times. I can’t help it...You always make my dick wake up.”

“Shut up.” Dean couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted out of him. He watched the soft smile on Seth’s face and sighed. His arms going around Seth’s neck as he pressed his lips against his ex. “Only because I really need to be fucked right now. Its been too long. Toys get boring after a while.” Dean couldn’t believe he was falling for Seth’s trap, but he knew he would end up with a winning price too. It was always a glorious ending whenever he hooked up with Seth.

“Your ass deserve better than fake toys Baby. You deserve to be treated well. I can’t believe everyone else missed out on the opportunity to snap you up. I wanna make up for each day I didn’t get to fuck you.”

Dean smiled again as he shook his head at Seth, “I already agreed. You can stop with the flattering. But lets make one thing clear, its all fun. I am not ready for anything more.”

Seth nodded his head a little, and Dean could detect a hint of sadness on his handsome features. “I understand Dean. That’s on me. I’ll change that. I’m willing to work my way to have you all. You are worth it.”

“Oh yeah? So what should I expect? Sides your dick hunting my ass of course.”

Seth chuckled as he squeezed Dean’s ass in his hands. “I would wine and dine you if that's was what you wanted...Or take you out on as many dates you want. Wherever you want.”

“My choice of meals every time?”

“Yes, your pick each time. No matter how greasy and gross the food is that you pick up. Until you finally give me the honor of being your official boyfriend.”

“I am impressed Seth. Your game has improved.”

“Dean, I am not willing to let you go this time. No matter how long it takes. I want you more than for your body. Even though I wanna fuck you silly.”

Dean blushed at Seth’s confession, his heart fluttering in his chest because he had wanted to hear this for a long time. For some reason he wanted to believe every word and promise Seth was making.

“Enough talk. You wanna get out of here and give me some good dick?”

“You bet I do sweetheart.” And with that, Seth lead Dean out of the small bar. 


End file.
